


sunflower

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Hinata, Drabble, Graduation, M/M, Post-Canon, Sun and Moon Symbolism, Twitter Prompt, Vice Captain Tsukishima if you squint between the lines but not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: For three years Tsukishima has been listening to the sun and moon comparisons that had been drawn between him and Hinata.For three years Tsukishima has kept silent, disagreeing.In which symbolism happens.





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).



> written for the adorable pon for her request tsukihina + sunflowers
> 
> i swear this concept is worth way more words than a tiny drabble. i feel so tempted...

For three years Tsukishima has been listening to the sun and moon comparisons that had been drawn between him and Hinata.

For three years Tsukishima has kept silent, disagreeing.

Because, you see, the Moon can see the Sun. It’s just a matter of perspective that it seems otherwise on Earth, and Tsukishima is not a big fan of mythology, for science usually has a much more splendid, viable solution to fairytales. There’s nothing wondrous going about the Sun and the Moon in reality. One is a star, the other is a moon orbiting a small planet of the aforementioned star.

Now, gazing at Hinata who waves at him with his graduation papers in hand, smiling brighter than a mere human should be allowed, Tsukishima approves calling him the sun of their duet.

But Tsukishima is not the moon. There may have been a time when he was. But that must have been a long time ago, before that memorable first years’ training camp. Before their first Nationals together. Before Tsukishima realized that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Hinata.

He watches as the orange ball of energy runs across the hall to greet their underclassmen. He watches as Hinata smiles and laughs, encouraging a bawling Yamaguchi and an ever worse off Yachi. His eyes follow Hinata as the short captain strolls up to their genius setter, smacking him in the back to congratulate him.

Tsukishima allows himself to snort, looking at Kageyama’s baffled expression. He might even have tears in his eyes, that dumb sentimental he turned out to be.

And as Hinata turns to him, plummeting into his chest, Tsukishima greets him with open arms and thinks -- he is a sunflower -- for he would never look away from his personal sunshine.


End file.
